


Spending time with Uncle Jace

by Malecfan09



Series: Malec husband & family one-shots [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bewildered Jace Wayland, Exhausted Jace Wayland, F/M, Fluff, Frustrated Jace Wayland, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland has fun, M/M, kids have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan09/pseuds/Malecfan09
Summary: Jace volunteers to look after the kids when Magnus and Alec go walking in the Pyrenees one weekend….fun is had by all…well sort of.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood-Bane & Magnus Lightwood-Bane & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane & Jace Wayland
Series: Malec husband & family one-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171355
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Spending time with Uncle Jace

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea where this came from but I dedicate it to all parents, you rock! To Laura, Chris and Sabine, you are amazing and I don’t know how you do it. You must have magical powers!
> 
> This ficlet runs in parallel with the ficlet ‘Taking a break can be strenuous if you don’t portal’.
> 
> Big thanks to my beta @lilyofwalley who is such a great support 💜 check out her fics too.
> 
> None of the characters are mine, of course, they belong to the great Cassandra Clare. Any mistakes are mine alone and I own them completely.

Jace is sure he heard Alec say something that sounded like “they are very good at amusing themselves” and Magnus saying something like “they are a lot of fun to be with”. He does _not_ remember them saying “you’ll need a ton of energy and even then you’ll wonder if you can make it to the end of the day”. So Jace is trying to remember what could possibly have given him the idea that it would be fun to look after his nephews. Okay, maybe it is kinda fun but at the same time it is exhausting, frustrating and bewildering/puzzling in equal measures.

So let’s start with the fun. That was surprisingly easy to put in place. The boys seemed to like everything he suggested and know how to have a good time. They went to the park across the road from his apartment and spent pretty much the whole time giggling and laughing and making silly faces so if that isn’t the definition of fun…. And then they spent some time at the café around the corner where more fun was had shouting out their order in high-pitched squeals and singing along with the jukebox and at one point Max got up and did a little dance, which of course got the attention of even more people and had complete strangers cooing and offering him sweets. Max was in seventh heaven…..And then they spent several hours making lego castles and fire stations and a few other structures that Jace can’t even name, and at the end of that they decided to become a demolition team and there was lego all over the place and shrieking, wild children stomping around the living room….And then….no really it is exhausting even thinking about the rest of the day!

So, talking of exhausting…Jace had no idea that taking children to a park could be so tiring. I mean, he is a shadowhunter, used to chasing demons all night but this…after pushing Max a thousand times on the swings and dashing to the climbing frame another thousand times because he was sure Rafe was going to fall each time, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so tired. So a quiet lunch at the corner café was definitely in order….did he mention how exhausting constant noise is? The singing, the shouting, the general turbulence and then the crazy people who gave an already, clearly hyper child, sweets, well….time to head home….at least the lego was a lot quieter, he actually had time to breathe normally….but it ended with a rather hectic and exhausting chase of lego pieces that seemed to find their way into every nook and cranny and Jace thinks he’ll be finding them for the next five years.

Which brings him to the frustrating bit because how frustrating is it when you know that children have to learn to fall off things (but safe things, low things) and yet each time they nearly do, your heart is in your mouth and you end up making a dash to save them and then they don’t fall after all…. a weird, mixed-up, kind of frustrating, but frustrating all the same because you are bloody tired by the end….And talking of bloody tired…those damn busybody mundanes who have to go offering sweets, pure sugar, to an already over-excited little boy…Jace was bloody tired of trying to intercept said mundanes before they gave anything to Max and he got so frustrated when they wouldn’t listen to him and just handed over the sweets anyway…I mean…rude or what!....And those bloody lego pieces…okay, so the swearing is getting a bit excessive, but really, he will be finding them for years to come…he knew he should have stuck with duplo blocks!

Which leaves him bewildered and puzzled at the energy that children have…they never stop….Alec and Magnus didn’t tell him about this or give him any warning….that in itself is bewildering and puzzling…do they not experience the same thing?....are the boys just wilder with him?....what is he doing wrong? Will they ever slow down? Fall asleep?

Finally, like a pair of wind-up toys that lost their torque, Max, followed half an hour later by Rafe, just dropped…he can’t think of another word for it….one moment he was telling Max to sit down while he was reading him a story and the next moment Max was flat out on the floor, like a little starfish and making cute snuffly, breathy sounds….and he hadn’t even got around to cleaning his teeth yet….well at least he got Rafe to clean his and wash his face….Jace hadn’t quite got up the courage (or the energy) to face the chaos of getting them into a bath….and then in the middle of yet another story, this time with Rafe cuddling against his shoulder, Rafe started slipping forwards and Jace realized, just before Rafe face-planted, that he had fallen asleep too…well he guesses falling-asleep-methods of young children falls under the bewilderment/puzzling category too.

Jace is glad they managed to stay awake long enough to speak to Alec and Magnus who had called from a mountain hut somewhere in the Pyrenees. It was just before story-time so the boys were reasonably calm and loved their chat with their dad and papa. Seems like Alec and Magnus are having a wonderful time – nature, silence, great exercise. Jace is not jealous, no definitely not. He loves his nephews and they are having a great time together. They don’t miss their parents at all. Nope. They have uncle Jace looking after them. The best uncle in the world.

So now, with the boys tucked up in bed, Jace is having a bottle, or two, of beer and lamenting to Clary over the phone about how hard his day has been…Clary, who is suspiciously absent, claiming that Luke needed her for some job or the other this weekend and it was easier to stay there overnight. He is wondering how he is going to make it through another day before Alec and Magnus return from their weekend in the Pyrenees and collect their kids….he might just have to call in reinforcements …IZZY HELP!

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to leave a comment and be very chuffed, though please be kind, I’m on a learning curve.


End file.
